MorganXReid: Untitled
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Spencer Reid is a sixteen year old university student, who is getting beaten up. Again. Derek Morgan saves him...for the second time. He takes Spencer home with him and things lead to the young boy staying over. AU story.


Spencer winced and groaned as he was shoved against the brick wall, roughly. Again. He really wished this would stop. This was the third time this had happened in two weeks...and it was only Tuesday of the second. He had been walking home from staying late at the library again and on his way down the un-occupied street, was shoved up against an alley's wall and punched and kicked a few times before the guy really set in and beat him...while insulting him angrily.

He tried to fight back of course, but it didn't do any good...he was a thinker, not a fighter. He just wanted it to stop. He was in his third year at university, he was sixteen years old...he was fed up of been beaten by people older than him, jealous of him because he was smarter, or annoyed because they couldn't admit to themselves that they preferred young boys to girls, or another from the many reasons people were mean to him.

The guy's fist landed on his left cheek, making him stumble to the side. That was going bruise, he knew it was. He whimpered as the man kneed him in the stomach, then in-between his legs and then punched him hard in the face again.

He fell to his knees, whimpering as tears fell down his face; he knew he shouldn't be crying and making sounds that showed his pain...that would only boost the guy's ego.

"Hey! Stop it!" Someone yelled.

The next thing he knew, the guy was pulled away from him while in mid-kick. He looked up from the dirty ground. This suddenly seemed familiar. Ah, that was it...the guy had been stopped the other week. The first time the guy had attacked him. His eyes were slightly blurry from his tears...and it had started to rain; he was thinking he had no luck at all.

"You! Why the fuck are _you_ defending this kid!" The guy who had been beating him yelled. Spencer knew his voice, not only from his insults he yelled as he beat him but from when he would speak –or quietly insult- him at school. He heard an 'urgh!' sound come from the guy and he was suddenly on the floor...he looked unconscious.

He tried to push himself up, but a sharp pain shot through his side and face and in-between his legs. "Ow!" He mumbled. He should be used to this by now; he had been beaten up all the way through high school, college and so far in university.

"Whoa, wait there. You okay?" A voice asked. His voice was deep but it had a light, soft hint to it.

Spencer looked at the person now standing in front of him; his head was tilted backwards so he could see the man, the rain droplets were splashing down onto his glasses and blurring his view. The man was dark skinned and probably just a couple of inches taller than he was. He couldn't really see much else of the man...but he liked his voice.

"Hey, you hear me? You okay?" The man asked again.

"Uh...y-y-yeah...I-I t-think..." He mumbled. He looked back down to the floor; he wasn't okay...his body hurt, a lot...he felt sick. Oh no. He made a sort of screeching noise crossed with a strangled pained one as his stomach lurched and his mouth opened wide...and he emptied the little contents that was in his stomach.

The man sighed and took a step back.

He stopped been sick a short while later and he was breathing deeply as he tried to steady his breathing. He felt dizzy. His eyes were shut tight...but he opened them slightly as he felt something moving on his back. He looked up slightly and noticed the man was knelt down in front of him...and it was his hand that was rubbing his back. He looked at the man's face and was sure he was worried...but it looked as though the man was trying to hide his worry.

He watched as the man reached out and wiped his open mouth with the back of his coat's sleeve...and then he grinned with faux hopelessness.

"You got it on my sneakers, might as well have it on my coat too."

Spencer felt bad for throwing up on the man's shoes, especially as he had helped him. "S-...s-s...so-rr-y..." He managed to get out slowly and quietly before everything went black.

* * *

Spencer's eyes fluttered open, slowly. He shut them quickly; his head hurt. "Uh..." He moaned.

"Oh, hey, you awake?" It was the voice from before.

He frowned lightly, realising he was on something soft. A bed. Whose bed? Wait...it couldn't be his, he'd past out in the alley, so that meant he was...in the man's home? He opened his eyes slowly again and saw the man standing close to him.

"You feeling okay?"

"Uh-huh...m-my head hurts a little." He mumbled and sat up. He noticed it was a bed he was in...and it defiantly wasn't his. It was bigger. The covers were black and so were the curtains covering the window next to the bed. He looked away from the window and back to the man standing close to the bed. "Erm...oh, t-thank you." He said quickly.

The man frowned confused. "What for?"

"You, err...you stopped him. You stopped Sykes from...well, beating me up some more." He said, smiling lightly, almost nervously.

"Wait..." The man said and sat on the bed. He made sure he was quit a space away from Spencer. "You mean...you knew that guy? Hold on, is he like your abusive partner or something? Does he hit you like that all the time? I mean-..."

"You...you were the one who stopped him last time..."

"Well, yeah, but I didn't know he was your boyfriend." The man admitted.

"Are you saying you wouldn't have stopped him if you knew...?" Spencer asked, trailing off and looking away from the man.

"What? No! Of course I would've still stopped him...he was hurting you!"

Spencer looked back at the man, a shocked expression on his face. He had been kind of messing with the man, and he had half expected the man to say he wouldn't have helped...he hadn't expected such a strong response. "What's your name?" He asked suddenly.

The man gave him a confused look, but still answered. "Derek...Derek Morgan."

He smiled. "Derek. I'm Spencer...and Sykes isn't and has never been my _boyfriend_. He's a jerk. He goes to the same university I do...and we have a few lessons together." He paused and then when he spoke again, his voice was quieter. "He likes to...mess me around and tease me and...well you saw what else he likes to do. I try to stay away from him, but he always finds me."

"He hurts you a lot...doesn't he, Spencer?" Derek asked and slid a little closer to the younger boy.

Spencer suppressed a shudder at hearing Derek say his name. He nodded. "Yeah. It, err, it's kind of my fault though, sort of...a little...sort of."

One side of Derek's mouth lifted up into a half-smirk. "Y' don't sound so sure, kid."

He laughed nervously. "You see...he told me...he said he liked me...but he just, he was just saying that so he could..." Spencer frowned and bit the inside of his top lip and looked down to the bed he was in. "M-my head hurts...a little." He mumbled a short while later.

"You want some painkillers?" Derek asked.

Spencer nodded. "Please."

* * *

It wasn't even an hour later when they were sat at the top of Derek's bed, watching TV together and laughing and talking as if they had known each other for years. The film they had started watching –half-way through- finished and Spencer turned to look at Derek. He realised he had been doing that a few times during the movie. "Oh, erm...w-what time is it?"

Derek looked at his cell phone on the bedside table and then at Spencer. "Eleven-thirty."

Spencer's cheeks flushed red and he looked away from Derek. "Oh...err, I-I...sorry."

Derek frowned but chuckled. "What're you saying sorry for?"

Spencer looked back at Derek, shyly. "It's late...I should get going?" He hadn't meant for it to sound like a question...but that was exactly how it came out.

"Why?"

"Well...i-it's late." Spencer told him, a slightly confused expression on his face.

"So?" Derek said and then realised something. "Oh, right...you've got someone waiting for you at home." He watched Spencer nod in agreement. "So, err, is it your..." He climbed off of the bed and shrugged his shoulders. "Your boyfriend?" He asked quietly.

Spencer grinned sheepishly. "Why do you keep saying _boyfriend_? You're assuming I'm gay."

"What? No! I...err, I..." Derek mumbled.

Spencer laughed. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding." He said waving his hand at Derek. "Sorry, I was just messing around." He paused and smiled up at Derek. "You are right though...oh, about me been gay. It's my Mother that's at home...she, err, she's kinda...she's ill so I don't like to leave her alone all night." He explained, looking away from Derek's gaze.

"Hey, you don't have to explain to me. You say you can't stay, you can't stay. Simple as." Derek said and stepped closer to the bed. He tugged at the bed cover, pulling it off of Spencer. "You want a hand getting up?"

Spencer nodded...and as Derek leaned forward and wrapped his arm under his and around his back, he said, "It's not that I don't want to stay..." His cheeks turned bright red. He looked away as he felt Derek stop pulling him towards the edge of the bed and look at him. "I, err, I-I..."

"You can come back tomorrow, if you want." Derek said and resumed gently pulling Spencer towards the edge of the bed.

"R-really?"

"Sure. C'mon, I'll take you home."

"That's okay; I can get home on my own...well, if you tell me where we are." Spencer smiled, lightly.

"No way, man." Derek chuckled. "What if that guy meets up with you? Or you let the next guy that saves you take you home?" He helped Spencer stand up.

"Are you trying to say I'm stupid? Because I'll have you know, my IQ is _way_ above average."

Derek chuckled and let go of the young boy. "I ain't saying that...I'm just saying, not every guy that helps a pretty boy like you would have good intentions, if y' catch my drift." He grinned.

Spencer's cheeks burned bright red and he went to take a step to the side, but caught his foot on something...and fell to the floor.

"Hey, you okay?" Derek asked, obviously concerned, and dropped to his knees to help Spencer. "Spence?"

"Y-yeah...I hit my side." Spencer whined and let Derek pull him back up to his feet.

Derek gently pushed Spencer down onto the bed and leaned forward. He tugged at the bottom of Spencer's shirt and pulled it up quickly.

"W-what're you-!" Spencer gasped and tried to pull his shirt back down.

"He did this to you." Derek said quietly as he ran the palm of his right hand lightly and gently over a huge red-purple mark over Spencer's right side; it covered his ribs –Derek could see the bones jutting out of his skin- and went further down his side, under his trousers. "How long has this been going on?"

Spencer looked up at Derek's face, a sad expression on his own. "Today was the third time in two weeks...but...since I started university..." He looked away, ashamed.

"Hey..." Derek said and took hold of Spencer's face, letting his shirt fall back down. "Don't do that. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You couldn't stop him, that's why he chose you, because he knew you wouldn't be able to defend yourself against him."

Spencer blinked away tears. "I know." He practically whimpered.

"Then don' blame yourself." Derek said softly and pressed his forehead against Spencer's. "Please."

It took a short while for Spencer to answer but when he did, he kept his eyes locked with Derek's instead of looking away. "Can I stay over tonight? W-would that be okay?"

Derek smiled. "Sure."

* * *

"Mom, I'm going to be staying at a friend's house tonight..." Spencer said quietly down his cell phone. "Yes, well...I met him today...yes, he's my friend. I'll explain tomorrow, when I get home." He paused and listened to his Mother speak. He bit the inside of his top lip before sighing. "No, Mom, he can't speak with you...w-w-well because he's busy...he is. Err...b-but, okay I'll ask him..." He looked over at Derek, who was sitting next to him on the bed. "Do you mind...erm, talking to my Mother for a minute?" He asked carefully.

Derek frowned, confused. "Why?"

Spencer licked his lips nervously –unaware that Derek's eyes followed the action. "Err, n-never mind...i-it doesn't matter. I'm going to go now."

"What?" Derek asked; the shock obvious on his face and in his voice.

"You won't understand but...I can't stay here unless you talk to her."

Derek didn't even pause to think about what he was doing, he just took the phone. "Hello." He went quiet and listened to Spencer's Mother talk. "Yes ma'am...I do." He looked at Spencer, a slight shocked frown on his face...and then he smiled. "I will." He pulled the phone away from his ear and flipped it shut.

"What...well what did she say?"

"She said she was glad you had a friend...and that I had to take good care of you tonight."

Spencer's cheeks flared red immediately. He looked away from Derek quickly; he shouldn't have given him the phone...he should have just left and gone home to look after his Mother...he should have-...

"You don't have many friends?" Derek asked softly.

Spencer turned to look at Derek. "Try _no_ friends...like _at all_." He said and laughed nervously. "Well, apart from my Mom –that's not really _cool_, is it?" He laughed nervously again before going on. "And then there's...w-w-well there was Sykes, kind of, but that was a while ago..." He said quietly as he looked down at the bed cover.

Derek stayed quiet for a few moments, just looking at Spencer; he didn't like the fact that the young boy only had his Mother and no one else. "Hey, don't I count? I thought saving you -_twice_- would make us friends."

Spencer stared at Derek and watched him smile. "I didn't...I mean I..." He mumbled. He had wanted to say Derek was his friend...but he didn't want Derek to think he was been presumptuous, or that he was strange for thinking he was friends with someone he had just met. He sighed and looked down to the bed cover again. "We're friends?"

Derek smiled. "Yeah, we're friends. Idiot. I don't let just anyone stay over at my place, y'know."

Spencer looked up at Derek's face, his cheeks bright red. "Erm...h-how old are you?" He asked quietly...and watched the smile on Derek's face drop immediately.

"Why?" Derek asked, his voice as hard and cold as his face was.

Spencer frowned, worried and confused. "I-I just...I-I was just wondering, I-I..."

"You were just wondering?" Derek practically glared. "What, you think I'm gonna try and hurt you? Force you to do something you don't want to? Do you really think I would do that to you!" He slid to the edge of the bed, anger and hurt radiating from every move he made.

Spencer's eyes widened. "No." He reached out and grabbed Derek's wrist, Derek yanked his arm away...but the only thing that resulted in was the both of them ending up on the carpeted floor; Derek laid awkwardly on his side with Spencer on top of him, his legs at each side of the other man's and his arms palm flat against the floor near his head.

"Shit." Derek moaned. He sighed. "You okay?"

Spencer pushed up so he was hovering over Derek, the bottom half of his body still pressed against the other's. "I don't think you would hurt me...in any way. Why would you have stopped Sykes if you were just going to hurt me? You would have let him continue; let him injure me more and then you would have stopped him...when I was weaker and more vulnerable. Then you would have taken advantage of me or whatever. I was just asking because I haven't asked you, that's all. I just...I don't know anything about you...I just...I thought..."

"I...damn it." Derek rolled over onto his back, holding Spencer gently so he didn't fall to the floor. "I'm sorry. I just...I guess you shocked me, is all. I thought you suddenly thought I was...I don' know, gonna try something, take advantage of you..."

"Like I said, I didn't mean it like that." Spencer leaned forward, his face closer to Derek's. He was unaware of how uncomfortable he was making Derek...and that the darker skinned man's eyes were locked on his lips. "I just...want to know." He said simply, looking at Derek's brown eyes. He blushed lightly when he realised where Derek was looking.

Derek's eyes snapped away from the boy's lips to his eyes. "I'm...I'm twenty."

Spencer tilted his head to the side slightly. "Really?" Derek nodded. "I'd have said about twenty-three...maybe twenty-five."

"You tryin' to say I'm old?" Derek joked, smiling.

Spencer laughed lightly. "No..." He sat back on Derek's body, and blushed when he realised where he was sitting; his bum was directly above Derek's crotch. "I-I-I-..." He said as he started to climb off of Derek.

Derek didn't think before he acted...he pulled on Spencer's wrist, pulling him down towards him and flipped them over so he was the one on top. His body was pressed down against Spencer's as he moved his face closer to the younger boy's, his lips hovering above his. He just stayed there, their breath mingling together. He shut his eyes and then sat back. "Sorry." He went to climb off of Spencer, but stopped when the younger boy grabbed his hand.

"I-it's okay." Spencer said, breathing deeply and shakily. "I-I want to..."

Derek looked away. "I just told you I wasn't going to do anything to you."

"A-and you weren't." Spencer established. "But...I-I want to, so if you do too...then i-it's okay." He said and then fisted his free hand in Derek's shirt; tugging on it slightly, trying to get him to lean back down on him.

"What is it you're asking, Spencer? Do you even know what it is we're talking about?" Derek asked, rolling his hips so he rubbed against Spencer's cloth clad cock...hoping that would emphasize what they were actually talking about and hoping if Spencer didn't realise, he wouldn't be upset or afraid of his previous action.

Spencer's cheek colour deepened and he inhaled a sharp breath when he felt Derek roll his hips; with Derek been in-between his legs, he could feel the man's slowly hardening jean clad cock against his. He swallowed hard. "Of course I know. I am not an idiot, Derek."

Derek leaned down closer to Spencer's face, his body pressing down hard against the younger's. "Never said you were." He moved his face closer to Spencer's, his lips hovering over the younger boy's parted ones. "But do you _understand_ what it is?"

Spencer stared into Derek's eyes, his breathing unsteady and almost deep. "I understand." He said.

Derek smirked, half-heartedly. "I'm not going to fuck you." He said and then pressed his lower half harder against Spencer's.

Spencer's cheeks heated up for what felt like the millionth time that night as he realised what Derek had meant by that last sentence. "T-then..." He swallowed thickly. "We should make love?" He whispered, wrapped his arms around his neck and then swallowed thickly again; he couldn't believe he had said that, not one bit. How could he and Derek _make love_? They had just met. They had only known each other for a few hours...and even then, they didn't know anything about the other. He had met Derek once before, the first time he had saved him from Sykes but he had just walked away without saying a word to him. He shouldn't have said that. Derek couldn't have meant that. He just...he couldn't-...

"Now that..." Derek said into Spencer's mouth, a half-smirk, half-smile playing at his lips. "I can do." His lips landed on Spencer no more than a second later. He kissed slowly, feeling how Spencer kissed back slightly uncomfortable. He knew instantly that Spencer had never done this sort of thing before...not that he had ever thought he had; Spencer wasn't that kind of kid...the one who would do anything with anyone just because he wanted to or because he felt like it, he was the kind of kid who did things with the person he liked. A few seconds later Derek pulled away and looked down at the now panting Spencer, he smiled practically lovingly. "You're so cute, pretty boy." He said, running his knuckles over Spencer's flushed cheek.

"I-I...I-I've never...done this...before." Spencer told him shyly and panting lightly.

Derek smiled softly at him. "Yeah, I know." He moved closer to Spencer and gave him a quick kiss. "And we're not going to do anything you don't want."

"I like you."

Derek's eyebrows shot up in shock; he'd figured Spencer liked him...but he didn't think he would say it, not right now. He smiled, realising he liked hearing those words from the younger boy. "Yeah? Good, 'cause I like you too." He bent forward and pressed his lips gently to Spencer's. "But...we don't have to do this right now, not if you don't want."

"I said I like you..." Spencer panted, his back arching off the floor and pressing into Derek's muscular body. "I want to...I want to do _that with you_."

Derek stared into Spencer's wide brown eyes. He could tell that he wanted to...he wasn't just intimated or scared, he wanted to be with Derek like that. He pressed his lips against Spencer's and kissed him slow and soft. He moved his lower half, rubbing it against Spencer's...making their covered cocks give an interested twitch.

Spencer moaned into Derek's mouth and moved back against him. He opened his mouth against Derek's, his tongue licking at the older man's lips experimentally. He moaned again as Derek's tongue flicked out of his mouth and slid against his own.

Derek rolled his hips hard against Spencer's body as he pushed his tongue into the younger boy's mouth...and loving the feel of Spencer pressing up against him more and more. He rolled down hard against Spencer again, making sure his hardening cock pressed against Spencer's.

Spencer's mouth opened wide against Derek's –his tongue slipping out of the other's mouth- as he gasped loudly.

"You like that, huh?" Derek smirked.

Spencer breathed deeply, panting lightly and nodded. "Y-yeah...I-I like that...a lot."

Derek kissed Spencer's neck once, twice, three times before speaking again, his lips brushing against the soft pale skin. "Wanna try it naked? It feels so much better." His lips widened in an excited grin against Spencer's neck.

Spencer's breathing deepened and he didn't know how to say he wanted to be naked with Derek on top of him, naked too. He pushed his hips upwards, pressing against Derek's body further. He moaned quietly.

Derek lifted his face away from the pale neck so he could look into Spencer's big brown eyes. He smiled softly. "Is it okay, if I take your pants off?"

Spencer's cheeks flushed bright red. "D-don't _ask_...just d-do it." He said quietly.

Derek's smile widened. He sat back on his knees and started to undo Spencer's scuffed, dirty beige trousers. "I don't want to push you into anything..." He said looking down at his hands undoing the teen's trousers...the belt, button and then finally the zip. "If you want me to stop, tell me."

Spencer stared at Derek. He could just see his face...but he knew the man was concerned and even worried about how he was feeling about what they were doing...Derek seemed to be most worried about him not telling him to stop if he didn't like something he was doing. He would ask about that later, he decided, after they had done what they were going to. "I-I will..." He reached his hand out and stroked at Derek's cheek gently. "I promise."

Derek nuzzled Spencer's hand, smiling softly and warmly. "You're not lying to me, right?"

"I wouldn't do that." Spencer said quickly.

One side of Derek's mouth lifted up in a sort of smirk and he breathed out steadily. "Yeah." His eyes locked on Spencer's for a moment before he looked down to the boy's trousers...after a short moment he hooked his fingers down the top of his trousers and boxers. "Raise y' hips." He watched as Spencer's hips lifted from the floor...and then he pulled them down to Spencer's knees.

Spencer's eyes widened in shock as Derek rose from the ground; he didn't understand...what was Derek doing? Had this been some kind of joke?

"C'mon, you'll be more comfortable on the bed." Derek said softly as he held his hand down towards Spencer.

Spencer sighed, relieved and smiled at Derek as he grabbed his hand.

Derek pulled Spencer to his feet. He watched as Spencer kicked his trousers off of his feet and stood in front of him, blushing deeply. He smiled and his eyes wandered down to Spencer's hard cock...his smile widened as he watched Spencer use his free hand to cover himself up, shyly. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the younger boy's.

* * *

Spencer's head pushed deeper into the pillow as his back arched even more, he distantly thought it would snap if he kept going...but it was so much, the feeling was too much for him to handle, it was so good, he couldn't stop his body from reacting the way it was. His heels dug into the mattress, his hands gripping at the bed cover tightly as Derek's fingers dug into his ass cheeks...and his mouth bobbed up and down on his hard, weeping cock, his tongue playing with the slit on the head. "A-ah! N-n-no...d-don't...ah! Uh-ah! D-don't..."

Derek pulled off of Spencer's cock, using his smirk to hide the fact he was worried he had gone too far with the young boy. "You want me to stop?"

Spencer shook his head vigorously.

Derek kissed the tip of Spencer's erect cock and then smirked at him. "Actually, I know somethin' that you'll like even better." He kneeled in front of Spencer and pushed his legs wide apart, as far as they would go.

Spencer stared and swallowed deeply as he saw –properly for the first time- Derek's rock hard cock, standing proud as he knelt in-between his legs. He pushed himself into a sitting position, his cheeks blushing a dark red colour as he looked at Derek's cock. He swallowed again; Derek was so big...he was supposed to put that..._inside_ him?

"Hey..." Derek said, getting Spencer's attention. With his right hand he cupped Spencer's cheek...and with his left hand he took Spencer's skinny long fingered hand and pulled. "You know...you can touch too, right?" He led Spencer's hand towards his erect cock, stopping just before the boy's hand actually touched him.

"I-I know." Spencer said quietly, looking up at Derek from under his longish bangs.

"So touch?" Derek asked; he wouldn't force Spencer to touch him directly...not if he didn't want to.

Spencer pushed his hand forward, the palm pressing against the tip of Derek's hard cock. He looked up when he heard Derek make a noise; the older man's head was bent backwards and his breathing was deepening. He ran his hand up and down Derek's length, his eyes fixed on Derek as the man's hands moved; his right hand was stroking his cheek while his left gripped at his wrist, helping him move his hand back and forth faster.

The slight breathless noises Derek was making as his hand moved gave him confidence...he leaned closer to Derek and pressed his lips to the older man's chest, pressing butterfly kisses in various places.

Derek looked down at Spencer. He wanted him. Now. "Spence...pretty boy, stop." His eyes locked with Spencer's as the young boy looked up at him. "You gotta stop that..." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the boy's forehead. "Gonna make me cum before I make you...before I'm in you." He smirked.

Spencer took hold of Derek's hand and lay down onto his back, pulling Derek with him. "I-I...D-Derek, I'm a little scared..."

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you..." Derek told him softly. He pressed his lips quickly to Spencer's before speaking again. "It'll hurt a little, at first...but don't worry; it'll feel good, real good..." He smiled softly before pressing another quick kiss to Spencer's lips. "But if you don't want to...say at any time and I'll stop immediately."

Spencer nodded. "I know." He said as he wrapped his arms around Derek's neck.

After spending five whole minutes thoroughly preparing Spencer –and making him cum-, Derek lined himself up with Spencer's widened, wet opening and slowly pushed the tip in...loving the way Spencer gasped. "You okay?" He asked, pushing in a little further.

Spencer nodded almost frantically as he panted. His arms gripped tightly at Derek's arms, his nails digging into the skin.

Derek rolled his hips forward, pushing the rest of his cock deep inside of Spencer. He ran one hand up and down Spencer's left thigh soothingly as the boy gasped sharply and his back arched off the bed almost violently. "You...you still okay?" He asked, his breathing deepening; he was finally inside of Spencer and all he wanted to do was pound into the boy...but he knew if he did that he would only scare him off, and that he did not want to do.

Spencer nodded once, slowly. "Y-yeah..." His body slowly fell back down onto the mattress, his breathing deep and ragged. "J-just...pl-please, give me...a-a second..."

Derek leaned down, kissing at Spencer's flushed chest. "Y' can have as long as you need, pretty boy." He said, his lips brushing against Spencer's chest.

It was about a minute later when Spencer pushed down against Derek's hard, thick cock inside him...moaning at the feel of the man deeper inside of him.

Derek pulled back, almost all the way out of Spencer before pushing back into him. He watched Spencer's eyes shut tightly and his mouth open wide as he gasped...his hips lifting up from the mattress, pushing himself further onto his cock. He smiled down at the younger boy as his eyes opened, revealing big hazy brown irises. He pushed in and pulled out, slowly.

Spencer's back arched up from the bed again, his hands gripping tighter at Derek's arms and his left leg wrapping around his waist. "Ah...ah, D-Derek...ah, h-h-harder...ah-uh, Derek..." He moaned as he moved his hips in time with Derek's picking-up-pace thrusts.

"Ah...Pretty boy..." Derek pressed his lips to Spencer's neck, kissing his way up to his jaw and then across to his parted lips. His tongue swiped under the full bottom lip, before dipping into his mouth teasingly. He pulled away slightly, his lips ghosting over Spencer's as he whispered, "Feel good?" He pushed in a little rougher.

"Ah!" Spencer moaned loudly. His hips moved in time with Derek's thrusts as he moved faster and harder into him. "Y-yes! D-don't...ah...d-don't..."

Derek pressed his lips to Spencer's neck, pressing quick opened mouth kisses up and down in random places while his hand wormed its way in-between their bodies and took hold of Spencer's hard, weeping member. He knew exactly what Spencer was trying to say, but he couldn't help himself. "Don't what, Spence?" He asked, his lips brushing against Spencer's neck. He pulled away and looked at Spencer's flushed face.

"Don't stop."

Derek's smile widened and he moved faster and harder, in and out of the younger boy. He moved his hand up and down Spencer's cock in time with his thrusts; he gripped at it tighter when he heard –and saw- Spencer whimper with need and want. "'S okay, pretty boy, 's okay." He whispered into Spencer's mouth before he pressed their lips together. The kiss quickly deepened as Spencer opened his mouth wider for Derek to slip his tongue in and explore his mouth.

Spencer clung tight to Derek...he was close, too close. He didn't want to finish yet. He wanted to stay with Derek like this a little longer. He pulled away from Derek's mouth, panting and gasping deeply as the older man fingered the slit at the tip of his cock. "I-I...I-I'm gonna..."

"Shhh, me too...I'm close too..." Derek whispered into his mouth, his eyes locked on Spencer's. "But gotta...gotta watch you first...y' have to cum first..." He panted, his thrusts becoming even faster and harder, they were frantic. He watched Spencer's eyes become half-lidded and felt his hands and leg cling tighter to him.

"_Derek_!" Spencer yelled as he came, hard and fast...his seed splashing all over Derek's stomach.

Derek moved even faster, the thought that he could be hurting Spencer completely vanished from his mind as he pounded into him. His eyes shut tight –making him miss Spencer's wince of pain- as he came inside of Spencer. As he was coming down from his high, his thrusts slow and lazy, he kissed at Spencer's neck.

"Ah..." Spencer moaned lowly.

After staying in silence for a few minutes, Derek lifted off of Spencer and pulled out of him before lying on his back next to the younger boy. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No..." Spencer told him. He rolled onto his side and looked at Derek. "It hurt at first, like you said...but after a while it didn't." He smiled softly.

Derek's eyes trailed over Spencer's body and he could lightly see blood on the inside of Spencer's thigh. "Sorry." He said, smiling apologetically at Spencer.

"I said you didn't hurt me..." Spencer told him and then looked away. "D-do I have to leave now?"

"What?"

"I just...I don't know, do you want me to leave?"

"No!" Derek said loudly and sat up. He looked down at Spencer. "I thought you said you liked me?"

Spencer's eyes widened in shock as he frowned slightly. "I do."

"Then why would you think I just wanted sex?" Derek asked before leaning down to press his lips to Spencer's, slowly and gently.

"I didn't...I didn't mean it like that, I just thought you might not want me staying over..." Spencer mumbled.

Derek smiled. "I want you to stay here...for as long as you can, pretty boy." He said taking hold of the younger boy's hand.

Spencer smiled widely, but shyly. "Really?" He watched Derek nod. "I'd like that."

Derek smiled. He bent down and kissed Spencer again, slowly, lovingly. He pulled away after only a few seconds. "Me too...because I really like you..."

Spencer's smile widened even more. "I lo-like you too." He lifted up slightly and pressed his lips to Derek's, sighing happily as the older man rolled on top of him.

* * *

The End!

Thanks for reading and stuff! I know the 'lemon' scene wasn't brilliant and neither was the end but overall I don't think it was too bad, :D


End file.
